kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-44
Sagara, still in male form, wanders around the Temple of Chaos. Having deduced Yuta's identity, he decides that he is a bigger hindrance to their plans than the half dragon in Atera. However, he believes Riagara can still defeat him in hand-to-hand combat. He worries how things would turn out if Yuta progresses to third stage, and swears that he will not let that lunatic clan destroy him like it did the Gandharva clan. He continues searching for the Priest of Chaos. Gandharva sees Sagara leave. Teo, still against the wall, is surprised by his action. She decides that he is not a nastika, but an ordinary human who likes her, and wonders how she should react. Gandharva tells her that someone is trying to kill her. He tells her to return to the safety of the Earth barrier with him. At the site of the 4th test, the participants are waiting for news of the top six candidates to start. Sagara is in the crowd, looking for Teo and Gandharva. Yuta finds him again, but he is unable to eat Sagara because of the crowd. Outside the Temple of Chaos, Riagara and Maruna are trying to see what is going on at the temple. Maruna points out that he is unable to find a single individual in a crowd. If he could, it would not have been necessary to attack the entire city of Atera. Maruna sees two figures in the distance, and suggests splitting up. He tells Riagara to call him if there is danger. Riagara then heads towards the crowd at the temple. Leez is sleeping in a cozy area. When she begins to wonder why her pillow is so hard, she hears Mister telling her to get up. She then realizes that her head is resting on his leg. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Currygom's comment: Some of you have said that it's hard to tell Maruna's and Riagara's colors apart, so I changed the color of the dialogue boxes instead of the words. I'm sorry to be late. * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted June 3, 2013): ** (dreaming Leez thumbnail): Today's thumbnail is Leez, drawn a little plump. I'm sometimes asked why I draw Leez too thin when she's on the heavy side. (The rest of this section still needs to be clarified) ** (Gandharva and Teo): Instead of staying among fighters and magicians, she will go with Gandharva. But Teo thinks Gandharva is weak. Is he that persuasive...? ** (Yuta): He's quite calm around Sagara, unlike he was around Gandharva. Some of you questioned this. I know, right? Why is that? ** (Maruna in the snow): Just saying... That dot over there is not a hidden Currygom. ** Thank you for cheering me on and always worrying about me, and I'm sorry for making you wait. * Sagara mentions that the Taraka clan has destroyed the Gandharva clan. In Season 1, it was revealed that the Gandharva clan was attacked, and we saw the results from both Taraka and Gandharva's points of views. We see the events leading up to this later on. * Maruna saw Gandharva and Teo in the distance. * Riagara mentions that Maruna would be reluctant to attack the city because he doesn't like to kill halfs. This is probably the reason why Gandharva wanted to leave him out of the attack against Kalibloom, which is a city with many halfs. References